Mr. Manchas
Mr. Manchas is a character in the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. He is a black jaguar chauffeur and a victim of falling under an infection of the night howlers, becoming one of Zootopia's "savaged" predatory citizens. Official Bio :"A highly regarded chauffeur who works for the biggest—and shadiest—limo company in town."Deadline.com: "Disney’s ‘Zootopia’ Cages Idris Elba, J.K. Simmons, Octavia Spencer & Others" Role in the film On a windy night, Manchas was escorting Emmitt Otterton to Tundratown to speak with his boss, Mr. Big. During the drive, however, Manchas notices strange behavior coming from Otterton, but before he can further investigate, Otterton attacks Manchas, forcing the car to come to a stop. It appears that Otterton had "gone savage", though Manchas manages to escape with his life; his eye is brutally injured, however. He informs Mr. Big about the epidemic, and returns to his home in deep fear. About a week later, Manchas receives a visit from Judy Hopps of the Zootopia Police Department, and Nick Wilde, to question the jaguar about Otterton's disappearance. Manchas explains the events of the horrific night, telling them that Otterton spoke of "night howlers" as he turned. Nick convinces Manchas to allow the former and Judy inside, to which Manchas agrees to. Before he can, he suddenly falls victim to the same infection that claimed Otterton, unknowingly having been darted by a sniper. Manchas quickly starts to lose his sanity, becoming savage, and attacks Nick and Judy. A chase through the Rainforest District ensues, and Manchas nearly kills Nick, only to be stopped by Judy, who chains Manchas down to a supporter, using handcuffs. The two escape to alert the police, but during their absence, Manchas mysteriously vanishes. It is discovered that he was kidnapped and imprisoned at the Cliffside Asylum by elite wolf security forces, under the confidential orders of Mayor Lionheart, who is looking for a cure to the savage outbreak, having secretly imprisoned fourteen mammals that have all gone savage, to prevent public outcry. Manchas is eventually cured after Judy discovers the true cause of the outbreak to be from a serum made from night howler flowers, commissioned by Dawn Bellwether to have predators removed from Zootopia. Trivia *Mr. Manchas' voice actor, Jesse Corti is of Venezuelan descent. Venezuela's signature animal is the jaguar. **Nevertheless, despite having done his own Spanish voice for LeFou in Beauty and the Beast, Corti does not do his own Spanish voice for Mr. Manchas. *His name means "spots" in Spanish. A Latin American breed of jaguar, the yaguarete, is yellow with black spots. *Mr. Manchas' chase with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde is reminiscent of the Sabor chase scene in Tarzan. *He bears a striking resemblance to Bagheera from The Jungle Book. Gallery Zootopia Book 08.jpg Zootopia Book 11.jpg Zootopia Poster.jpg Zootopia Trailer Panther Driver.png Zootopi_Trailer_Manchas.png References de:Manchas Category:Zootopia characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Cats Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters